


Тотемное животное

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 30 years, Coping, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: История о том, как одному упрямому идиоту (который портит все, за что берется! да, это я о тебе, Стэн!) пришлось заботиться о чужой черепахе. В заснеженной хижине посреди заколдованного леса.





	

  
Обожженное плечо нестерпимо болело. Он его смазывал какой-то херью из аптечки, но это мало помогало . А тут приходилось дергать.  
— Врешь, — бормотал Стэнли, сглатывая. — Я… блядь… починил свой кадиллак! Я и тебя починю!  
Он потянул рычаг хреновой машины на себя — тот шел со скрежетом, туго. Пришлось сделать несколько шагов, переступая назад. Одна из отверток попалась под ногу, Стэн чуть не споткнулся об нее.  
Сколько он возился в этом подвале — пять, шесть часов? Он не помнил. Главное, чтобы эта хреновина…  
Машина мелко загудела; огромный треугольник, занимающий весь подвал, завибрировал, круги сверху и снизу вспыхнули мертвенным голубым свечением, так хорошо памятным Стэну.  
Вспыхнули — и погасли. Внутренняя дрожь машины прекратилась.  
Стэн почуял: это уже насовсем. Это не то молчание, которое можно исправить, дергая ключ стартера.  
— Дрек, — пробормотал он. — Дрек…  
Плечо от рывка разболелось еще сильнее.  
Слезы потекли сами собой.  
Как-то в детстве он ударился головой о камень, разревелся и страшно стыдился этого. Форд сказал: это можно, это просто рефлекс. От внезапной боли текут слезы. С любым может случиться, даже с мужчиной.  
Вот и сейчас — рефлекс.

***

Стэн проснулся с мыслью, что хорошо бы дом замело снегом по самую макушку, и ему бы не пришлось ни о чем беспокоиться.  
Над головой что-то бухало, и Стэн никак не мог сообразить: то ли мокрые пласты снега наконец-то проломили крышу, то ли заработала одна из машин судного дня, которые дорогой братец, похоже, строил тут вместо сна и отдыха. А может, в дом вломились какие-нибудь йети. Снова.  
Стэн жил здесь уже две недели, и опыт показывал ему, что ничего хорошего от этого дома ждать не приходится. Особенно в отсутствии хозяина, который мог бы обезопасить его многочисленные ловушки.  
Стук сверху повторился.  
— Мать вашу, — тоскливо пробормотал Стэн, глядя в потолок. — Я брат натурального сумасшедшего ученого! Мало мне было херни, что парализовала пол-лица у этой… как ее… Мало мне было фляжки, которая превращала джин в воду! Теперь ты решил обрушить на меня какого-нибудь робота-убийцу!  
Ну что ж, оставалось только радоваться, что брат был всего лишь сумасшедшим ученым, а не сумасшедшим волшебником: не хватало еще, чтобы заколдованная хижина начала разрушаться после его… исчезновения, Стэн, исчезновения! Он жив-здоров там, в этой своей параллельной вселенной, о другом и думать нельзя. И ждет, пока Стэн его вытащит. Вечно этот малохольный ни с чем не мог справиться без Стэна. Не зря же кричал: «Сделай что-нибудь!»  
Сверху вроде бы затихли, как будто прислушиваясь к жалобам. Потом шум возобновился.  
Иногда Стэн думал, что не будь он тридцатилетним взрослым мужиком и закаленным в жизненных извивах предпринимателем, он бы заплакал совсем как пятилетний Стэнли, который просыпался в комнате один, потому что Форд ушел в туалет, а на стене колыхались тени от проезжающих на улице машин и доносилась откуда-то неумолчная туристическая музыка…  
Тут никаких теней не было и музыки тоже: дом даже среди дня казался почти зловеще тихим. Может быть, это Форда и привлекло в глухомани...  
Вооруженный пистолетом, кастетом и битой, Стэн медленно поднимался на второй этаж.  
Относительно новые половицы не скрипели. Ну хоть что-то хорошо. Этот робот-убийца даже не поймет, что вывело его из строя…  
Комната наверху была пуста. Лунный свет заливал ее, не оставляя темных углов — да и мебели тут почти не было — так что Стэн почти сразу исключил робота-убийцу. Хотя, если подумать, это мог быть невидимый робот-убийца…  
Но что же все-таки шумело?  
Под окном что-то лежало на боку… какой-то ящик… грохот доносился оттуда, как будто кто-то перекатывал в ящике булыжники.  
Потянувшись к выключателю, Стэн зажег свет.  
Да, на полу действительно лежал ящик. Прозрачный ящик с одной разбитой стенкой, а рядом — две длинные лампы необычного вида. Может, какие-нибудь хитрые научные? И в ящике действительно лежали камни — крупная обкатанная речная галька. Плоское, покрытое панцирем существо медленно и упорно, с потусторонним грохотом и скрежетом двигало камни по ящику.  
Сперва существо показалось Стэну очень уродливым, чуть ли не инопланетным. Он почти ожидал, что из-под панциря покажется пара щупалец. Потом что-то перевернулось в голове, и он понял, кого, собственно, видит.  
— Красота, — пробурчал Стэн. — Он не просто свалил в другое измерение, он оставил мне свою черепаху.  
Потоптавшись немного у порога, Стэн приблизился к ящику, на всякий случай держа пистолет наизготовку. Сердце бухало от адреналина. Черепаха была большой, больше ладони Стэна (а он не мог пожаловаться на маленький размер рук). Она подняла острую расписную мордаху и посмотрела на нового хозяина хижины в Гравити-Фолс — как показалось Стэну, очень неприязненно.  
— Ну, что? — мрачно спросил Стэн у нее, не опуская пистолет. — Теперь ты отрастишь клыки? Или взлетишь и начнешь мигать шифром?  
Черепаха опустила голову и двинула галечный камешек в сторону Стэна.  
— И это все, на что ты способна?  
Черепаха двинула второй камешек. Возможно, она принимала его за Форда и это был какой-нибудь условленный знак, которому братец ее научил. Хотя эти твари вроде довольно тупые, но…  
Ну что ж, если она не собирается пуляться в него ядом, то хорошо, что при первом осмотре дома он пропустил только ее, а не какую-нибудь херню посерьезнее. Но почему она до сих пор не давала о себе знать?  
И тут Стэн сообразил. Как-то давно он видел по телеку, что метаболизм у черепах медленный. Стало быть, чертову рептилию уже две недели никто не кормил — и это она, небось, впала в ярость...  
Стэн подумал, не запустить ли черепаху в окно и не вернуться ли в постель. Потом вспомнил, как Стэнфорд выпрашивал у родителей щенка — давно, целую вечность назад. Отец, конечно, не разрешил.  
— Ладно, — хмуро рявкнул он животине. — Покормлю тебя пару раз… Раз в неделю хватит, да? А там я верну Шестипалого, и пусть он сам с тобой разбирается.  
Черепаха подвинула к его ногам третий камень.  
— А что ты ешь, а? Тушенку будешь?

 

***

Через три недели после исчезновения Форда Стэн понял, что подкрутить пару проводков и запустить всю бандуру с двух пинков, как его старую тачку, не получится.  
Чертов дневник не помогал. Мог бы помочь, наверное, если бы параноик Форд оставил Стэну все части… он вроде бы сказал, было три дневника? Два, мол, он спрятал, а третий (первый по нумерации) должен был спрятать Стэн…  
Стэн перерыл весь дом, но два других дневника не обнаружил. Наверное, Форд их закопал где-нибудь в округе, но рыться под снегом не улыбалось. Приходилось ждать весны.  
Больше всего ему хотелось разнести эту чертову избушку. Сесть в родную тачку, рвануть отсюда прочь и никогда не оглядываться. Забыть как страшный сон о своей чертовой семейке вообще и о Стэнфорде в частности — разве недостаточно неприятностей он уже доставил?  
...Хотя это, конечно, не отменяет того, что брат позвал его на помощь. Явно был не в себе: и дом запустил, и параноил изрядно, и не мог сообразить, то ли Стэн должен был спрятать журнал, то ли уничтожить его. Но все-таки позвал. А Стэн, вместо того, чтобы помочь, зафигачил его черт знает куда, все из-за своей глупой несдержанности…  
...Форд кричал ему: «Сделай что-нибудь». Не «Сваливай отсюда как можно быстрее!» Не «Забудь обо мне, Стэнли!». Нет, он кричал «Сделай что-нибудь», и Стэн зад порвет, но что-нибудь придумает.  
Кто еще у него остался, кроме Форда?  
А потом, надо же кормить эту панцирную сволочь.

***

Черепаха не ела тушенку.  
Черепахе, оказывается, требовался террариум, ультрафиолетовая и инфракрасная лампа (УФ при падении уцелела, а ИК в Гравити-Фолс взамен сломанной не продавались — пришлось заказывать в Портленде). А ела она капусту, фрукты и… бумажные салфетки, носовые платки и заодно пыталась полакомиться ботинком Стэна, когда он выпускал ее погулять.  
Правила содержания черепах Стэн прочитал в большой глянцевой книжке, которую нашел на стеллаже, на полке выше опрокинутого аквариума. Сперва он честно собирался предоставить черепаху ее судьбе, тем более что она имела дурную привычку ползать по дому, когда он засыпал, и что-нибудь рушить. Но потом ему показалось, что зверюга стала какой-то смирной, даже вялой. Ну и… надо же было посмотреть, не собирается ли она сдохнуть.  
Стэн уже представлял, как свежевозвернутый из портала Форд трясет кулаками и кричит: «Так ты не только выпихнул меня в другую вселенную, но и черепаху мою угробил! Так и знал, Стэнли, что ни в чем на тебя нельзя положиться!»  
К ветеринару скотину пришлось вести в Портленд, и на это ушло все, что осталось от заработка с первой экскурсии по «Хижине».  
Но ветеринар тоже почти ничего не знал.  
— Главное, держите ее в тепле, — посоветовал он.  
— Ее? — хмуро спросил Стэн. — Это девочка?  
— Судя по хвосту, — неуверенно ответил ветеринар.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Стэн, запихивая черепаху обратно за пазуху. — Никогда не знаешь, что этим бабам нужно.

***

Дом заметало снегом и время от времени поливало ледяным дождем; колючая проволока и бочки из-под ядерных отходов неторопливо ржавели снаружи. Время от времени прилетала какая-то мерзость вроде глаза с крыльями, крутилась вокруг дома и заглядывала в окна. Первый раз, увидев ее, Стэн заорал, свалился с дивана и выхватил пистолет.  
Второй раз — просто приложился еще раз к фордовской фляжке с виски.  
Третий раз… Ну, на третий раз он нашел упоминание об этой херне в дневнике и выяснил, что Форд ловил их сачком.  
Так что на четвертый раз Стэн глотнул еще раз из фляжки для храбрости, схватил сачок и полез на обледенелую крышу.  
— Ты, гребаная уродина! Я тебе покажу, кто тут главный!  
Глаз он поселил в клетке, но черепаха, названная Прихлебалой, отнеслась к нему неодобрительно: приподнималась на лапах и угрожающе покачивала головой.  
По ночам Стэн лазил в пульте управления порталом, пытаясь его разобрать и собрать снова. Первое получалось, второе не очень: все время оставались лишние транзисторы.  
Он одолжил в библиотеке пару учебников по физике и штудировал их, пока не начинала пухнуть голова.  
Собственно, он хотел эти учебники совсем прикарманить, но какой смысл, если библиотека все равно выдавала их бесплатно? Главное, не забывать продлевать срок.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что Форд мог бы простить ему даже делишки с Рико — но вот кражу библиотечных изданий не простит.  
Одну страницу, правда, зажевала Прихлебала, но библиотекарша не заметила. 

 

***

...До своего исчезновения Форд прожил тут лет пять или семь, а соседи все равно принимали Стэна за него. Они ведь даже не так уж похожи. Разные подбородки, разные голоса, манера говорить и одеваться. Стэнли шире в плечах и тяжеловеснее, Форд носил (носит!) очки. Как можно перепутать? Только если прежде видел только одного из близнецов, и то недолго.  
Незадолго до исчезновения с братом точно творилось что-то не то. Нет, он всегда был нелюдимым (и Стэн не мог его за это винить, учитывая, как все вокруг всегда дразнили его за шестипалость), но окружить свою избушку колючей проволокой и знаками «ПРОХОД ЗАПРЕЩЕН» — это нужно было конкретно так поехать крышей.  
Может быть, у него были причины. Стэнли начал подозревать, что не одному ему прошедшие десять лет дались нелегко.  
К счастью, когда Стэнли от безысходности объявил, что дает экскурсии и начал показывать фордовскую коллекцию редкостей, эти знаки и проволока, казалось, только привлекали посетителей.  
...А вообще все вокруг было как из чертовой «Семейки Адамс». Деревянный дом — вроде он должен был быть новым, но выглядел старым. Тайные комнаты с какими-то еще странными штуковинами, которые открывались то тут, то там…  
Если бы Стэнли не надумал показывать это простофилям, он бы, наверное, сошел с ума не хуже брата.

***

Стэн никогда не думал, что черепахи могут оказаться общительными. Да скажи ему кто об этом, он бы поднял вруна на смех. И все же…  
Черепаха несколько раз роняла свой стеклянный ящик наверху — хорошо хоть, не била. Может, Форд его пуленепробиваемым сделал?  
Чертыхаясь, Стэн стащил его вниз и водрузил внизу, перед телевизором. Раньше эта комната, наверное, была кабинетом: тут стоял письменный стол, валялись раскиданные бумаги, на полках в шкафах помимо книг стояли какие-то жуткие заспиртованные щупальца и глаза. В общем, не очень-то в такой обстановке посмотришь вечернее ток-шоу.  
Ругая брата под нос, Стэн завесил шкафы запасными простынями и притащил из гостиной новенькое клетчатое кресло. Стало немного уютнее.  
Теперь пришлось установить террариум прямо перед экраном — блага, обзору он не мешал. Пусть развлекается, скотина.  
Но Прихлебала не смотрела на экран. Она приподнималась на задние лапы у той стенки, что была обращена к Стэну, и царапала стекло толстыми когтями на передних лапах, а заодно далеко вытягивала морщинистую шею. Это порядком отвлекало.  
— Да что с тобой делать, тварь ты эдакая… — пробормотал он.  
Вытащил черепаху из ящика, подобрал с соседнего кресла подушку, бросил себе на колени. Водрузил черепаху сверху. Вот, царапаться не будет.  
Но черепаха и не думала царапаться. Она, наоборот, затихла, только вытягивая шею. Стэн сам не заметил, как начал поглаживать узорчатую головку указательным пальцем.  
Палец был чуть ли не больше этой головы…  
Что-то у Стэна дрогнуло внутри. Он вспомнил, как они с Фордом в детстве нашли упавших с ветки птенцов и полезли возвращать их в гнездо. Ну, он полез, потому что Форд упал с нижней ветки и стукнулся головой.  
...И как Стэн ни старался научить его боксировать, у Форда толком не получалось. Как он там сейчас?..  
Стэн тряхнул головой. Неважно, как он там. Скоро он его вытащит, пусть тогда сам разбирается и со своей черепахой, и со своим домом. А умереть Шестипалый не может, не имеет права. Зря что ли Стэн горбатится, следит тут за всем?  
Черепаха слегка подтолкнула его палец головой — чеши, мол, давай.

 

***

_А гройс гешефт золсту хобм мит схойрэ; вос ду хост зол мэн ба дир нит фрэгн, ун вос мэ фрэгт золсту нит хобм_. Вот уж воистину.  
Увы, как экспонат глаз успеха не имел. Равно как и многие другие штуковины из коллекции Форда: его приборы редко даже жужжали и звенели, а уж светиться совсем не светились. После того, как та электрическая штучка парализовала веко у Сьюзен Вентворт, Стэн решил с этими аппаратами быть поосторожнее. Большую часть он просто снес в подвал.  
Так, насчет глаза: какой-то зевака посмотрел на него и заявил, что он видит, где крылья приклеены. И слышит моторчик, который заставляет их трепетать.  
Стэн пожал плечами и выпустил глаз на улицу. Он не собирался держать его в клетке бесплатно (хотя, вообще-то, глаз ни во что ему не обходился: Стэн так и не смог вычислить, что же едят эти твари; но монстр и без еды не бедствовал).  
Говорят, черепахи тоже могут поститься несколько месяцев. Стэн это не проверял: боялся, что эдак про черепаху совсем забудет, и она подохнет. Ветеринар его предупредил, что животинки куда проблемнее, чем принято считать. Особенно если держать их в высоких широтах.  
Так что Стэн насыпал ей еду два раза в неделю и отмечал на календаре. Всякий раз вечером, перед тем, как спуститься в подвал и начать мучить Фордову дрек-машину.  
(Летом черепаха еще ела случайно залетевших феечек, и потом у нее морда была вся в сиреневых блестках).

***

Весной потекли ручьи, окончательно заставив бочки и колючую проволоку покрыться ржавчиной. Все то, что зимой сходило за продуманную декорацию (или приготовления на случай вторжения Советского Союза), превратилось в груду непривлекательного мусора. Туристов оно теперь отпугивало, а не привлекало.  
Плюс надо было где-то размещать указатели.  
Стэну пришлось нанять в городе грузовик, чтобы вывезти хлам на свалку. По свалке бродил заросший мужик, высокий и тощий, с рыжей бородой, в которой поблескивала седина. Увидев Стэна, он закрыл лицо руками и убежал с криками. Стэн пожал плечами.  
Дня, может, два спустя, Стэн затылком почувствовал, как кто-то пялится на него через окно кухни. Обернулся — но никого уже там не было, только мелькнул седой с рыжиной затылок. Это повторилось раза два, на третий Стэн высунулся в окно и крикнул:  
— Эй, Макгакет? Заходи, я омлет сготовил.  
Имя местного сумасшедшего он узнал в магазине. Откуда тот взялся и как долго живет в городе, никто не мог точно сказать — люди просто пожимали плечами. Ну да деревенскиие дурачки вездесущи, тоже мне странность.  
Очевидно, Хижина Чудес чем-то Макгакета привлекала. Может быть, странностью и новизной. А может, Форд его подкармливал. Форд был человеком добрым… если его стукнуть как следует по голове и заставить вытащить нос из книжки.  
(Хотя если Форд его знал, то почему Макгакет испугался Стэнли — явно же перепутал?.. Ладно, мало ли, что в голове у психа.)  
Макгакет на приглашение позавтракать не откликнулся. Стэн решил, что это к лучшему: не хватало еще тратить деньги на еду для посторонних.  
Но еще через пару дней псих все-таки появился и, подтянувшись, присел на подоконник открытого окна в кухне. Двигался старик удивительно ловко для своего возраста и уставился на Стэна какими-то очень пытливыми глазами.  
— Ну что? — спросил Стэн. — Сегодня омлета нету. Могу хлопьев насыпать. Ты тарелкой пользоваться умеешь?  
— Не он, — хихикнул старик, склонив голову на бок. — Тя демон подменил, да?  
У Стэна дрожь прошла по спине. Значит, он был прав, и старик знал Форда.  
— Не говори глупости, — буркнул он. — Никто меня не подменял.  
— Точняк, демон, — старик захихикал. — Желтоглазый. Ну елки-палки, ну я ж тебе и так и сяк, а ты меня не слушал, нет. Никто не слушает Макгакета… Ну и живи теперь…  
С этими словами он рухнул с подоконника спиной назад и, похоже, прокатился там по лужайке, потому что через пару секунд его голова показалась над подоконником.  
— А вот если сэндвич дашь… не отравленный.  
— Вот еще, на отраву тратиться, — пробормотал Стэнли, отводя взгляд.  
Открыл холодильник и критически изучил запасы.  
— Тостовый хлеб и арахисовое масло. Пойдет?  
Старик мелко и часто закивал.  
С тех пор он иногда забегал за едой — не слишком часто. Стэн не знал, чем он жил; может быть, его подкармливала бывшая жена или сердобольные горожане.  
Форд любил арахисовое масло. Полхолодильника им забил. А кладовку забил крекерами и сухой китайской лапшой; видимо, чтобы не давать себе труд готовить нормальную еду.  
Если бы Форд позвал его раньше, Стэн заставлял бы его хоть раз в день есть нормально — как в подростковом возрасте, когда Форд готовился к экзаменам…  
...Или к своей дурацкой выставке, которая так по-дурацки закончилась.

***

На Саммеруин пришлось пережить нападение какого-то чокнутого конфетного монстра. Стэн опасался, что на четвертое июля припрется гигантский дядя Сэм, вооруженный яблочным пирогом, но обошлось.

***

Ультрафиолетовая лампа сломалась летом, и Стэн не торопился ее заменять: а что толку, жара же стояла. Но в сентябре ночи сделались длиннее и холоднее. Нужно было либо брать черепаху себе в постель (а она мерзко ползала под одеялом), либо раскошеливаться.  
И вот что-то, когда он покупал синюю лампу, на него накатило.  
Деньги-то были: дела в Хижине шли не блестяще, но неплохо, на ипотеку хватало. Просто он сообразил: прошел уже почти год. Он приехал в Хижину в ноябре, теперь уже почти октябрь. Уже год он мучается в этом подвале по ночам, а днем работает. Забыл, когда спал восемь часов кряду в своей кровати.  
Но это пустяки.  
Форду наверняка приходится похлеще. А он не может его спасти, он заботится о его гребаной _черепахе_. Стэну захотелось расколотить лампу тут же о прилавок, но он ограничился тем, что сунул продавцу фальшивую купюру.  
...И, конечно, просто по закону подлости нарвался на Рико. Черт знает, что он делал так далеко на севере, но его пафосный лимузин, обвешанный желтухой, катился вдоль тротуара и остановился ровно напротив Стэнли.  
Стекло приспустилось вниз.  
— А, Стэн Пайнс! Кого я вижу!  
Он и думать забыл о нем — бывшие делишки с мафией как-то отодвинулись, будто случились даже не год, а лет двести назад. И как раз в тот момент, когда Стэн возвращался домой, то есть в Хижину, нагруженный УФ-лампочкой, обычными лампами, уцененными рождественскими гирляндами и прочей требухой для создания хреновых экспонатов.  
— Эй, Рико! — Стэн натянул на лицо самую уверенную улыбку, хотя сердце вниз так и рухнуло. — А я тут по семейным делам. Хотел тебе заплатить, но найти не смог быстро. Пришлось срочно уезжать.  
Таким, как Рико, ни в коем случае нельзя показывать страх. За любой призрак неуверенности они тебя живьем сожрут.  
— Как удачно, — промурлыкал Рико, тоже расплываясь в широкой кошачьей улыбке. — Ну вот теперь и искать не надо, а, Стэн? К семье, значит, поехал? Может, семья тебе поможет расплатиться с процентами?  
— Может, и поможет, — сухо проговорил Стэн, тогда как внутренности летели в пропасть, замотавшись узлом.  
...Проценты… Может, если продать Хижину, и хватило бы расплатиться, но как тогда быть с подвалом?..  
— Ну, значит, встретимся завтра? — полюбовно поинтересовался Рико. — Куда подъехать, амиго мио?.. Хотя что это я! Подъезжай прямо ко мне! Часов в шесть я...  
И Рико назвал адрес — судя по номеру дома, то было шоссе уже за пределами города.  
Вечером в подвале Стэн напился. Он думал, что будет ломать и крушить все вокруг, но сил на это не было. Он просто сидел, привалившись к пульту управления, глотал фордовскую текилу (кислотно-зеленый кактус на этикетке задавал общий тон текущему Стэновому существованию) и думал — а пошло оно все…  
А пошло…  
Может, Форд погиб в тот самый момент, когда его затянуло в портал. Стэн ведь не знал, что на той стороне. Запросто вакуум. В одной из книжек по физике, которую он читал, так прямо и говорилось: большая часть вселенной — пустота.  
А даже если не сгинул сразу же, уж за год почти наверняка от него остались рожки да ножки.  
...Будь Стэн хорошим братом… будь он хорошим сыном… он бы позвонил, нет, написал родителям. Пусть сидят  шив-а… ни ма, ни па, конечно, не будут сидеть все семь дней, но все-таки…  
...А самому смотаться, уехать далеко-далеко. Начать новую жизнь.  
«А что, — это вырвалось звуком где-то между рыданием и рыганием. — Это идея».

***

Он думал, что самое трудное будет достать взрывчатку. Но нет, «Паренек» Дэн Кордурой одолжил Стэну столько, сколько он попросил, безо всяких вопросов. Если бы Стэна чуть больше заботили дела других людей, он бы, пожалуй, мог даже испугаться того, насколько плохо в этой стране регулируется продажа взрывчатки (и задуматься, зачем лесорубам столько). Но Стэну плевать было на окружающих вообще и на потенциальных жертв несовершенного законодательства в области взрывчатых материалов в частности.  
На Рико плевать было тем более.  
Но, к несчастью, мерзавец при взрыве не погиб — только потерял руку. Зато погиб «Стэн Пайнс»: скелет, который стоял у Форда в кабинете и который Стэнли, честно говоря, использовал вместо вешалки. А что? Он был подходящего роста. Правда, пришлось снять проволочки, которые скрепляли кости — хорошо, что они были завязаны сверху, а не продеты в дырки.  
Он был стопроцентно уверен, что родители не позовут «Стэнфорда» сидеть шив-а по _нему_.  
Стэну уже пора бы научиться, что он никогда, никогда не оказывается прав.

***

— Ты хрипишь, Стэнфорд, — кто бы говорил, ма; по тебе самой слышно, что ты выкурила пачки три с утра. — Ты простудился? Или ты плачешь? Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы плакать. Я знаю, что ты все равно любил Стэнли.  
«Как же, любил. Встретил тут… арбалетом в глаз. А хриплю я, чтобы ты голос не узнала».  
— Да, мам… тут уже… холодает.  
— Приезжай немедленно! Я свяжу тебе новый шарф! У меня есть замечательная шерсть, ты не представляешь, привезли прямо из Индии, из Кашмира. Досталась по личному одолжению, от одного из благодарных клиентов. Я предсказала ему...  
— Ты всегда вяжешь мне новый шарф, — перебил Стэнли.  
У Форда в шкафу лежало двенадцать шарфов. По одному на каждый год. У Стэнли ни одного не было.  
— Этот будет особенный. Ты такого еще не видел. Нет, правда. Твой отец…— она понизила голос, переходя на другую тему внезапно, как это с ней бывало. — Он страшно расстраивается. Жалеет, что… погорячился тогда, десять лет назад. Переживает.  
Стэн сглотнул. «Тринадцать лет, мама. И еще — ты патологическая врунья, с диагнозом».  
— Да, мама, я не сомневаюсь.  
— Стэнфорд Филбрик Пайнс! Как ты разговариваешь с матерью?  
Ехать было нельзя, даже если бы обман не садился в груди раскаленным комом. Во-первых, отец будет сидеть с каменным лицом. Во-вторых, мать, конечно, узнает. Ее не обманешь перчатками с шестью пальцами и силиконовой ямочкой на подбородке. И потом, придут соседи…  
Их семья не отличалась религиозностью: и в храм почти не ходила, и шаббат дома никогда не соблюдался (отец закрывал ломбард, вот и все). Но когда-то они сидели шив-а по дедушке, и Стэн помнил этот ужасный запах воска, и что нельзя было есть нормальную еду…  
Форд украдкой читал почти все время, хотя от свечей у него болели глаза. Стэнли исподтишка сунул ему фонарик.  
Стэн сглотнул.  
— Мама, извини… Я не приеду.  
— Стэнфорд…  
Тут его осенило.  
— Я буду смотреть на его фотографию и думать, что это хоронят меня.  
И ведь не соврал.  
— Вей из мир, — вздохнула мать. — Ну раз так — что же делать.

***

Ходишь по пустому дому, как призрак. Натягиваешь его, как старую перчатку. Приспосабливаешь под себя остатки чужой жизни. А от своей отказался. Будешь ты еще когда-нибудь Стэнли Пайнсом, а, шлимазл? Или так и вздрагивать каждый раз, когда тебя называют Стэнфордом? Год прошел — потом и два прошло, и три — а ты все так же живешь здесь, и ничего, ничего не меняется…

***

На пятый год Стэнли вспомнил, что он уже два месяца не был в подвале.  
«И не пойду, — зло сказал он себе. — Все равно уже никакой надежды!»  
Он починил примерно половину сгоревшего оборудования — ну, того, которое попроще. Разобрался в его назначении. Там стояли анализаторы электромагнитного поля, осциллограф, аналитическое устройство со сложными кибернетическими схемами — что-то подобное, насколько понял Стэн, начали выпускать в «Интел», и то только недавно. Форд был даже гениальнее, чем он раньше думал. Если бы не сидел в этой глуши, а запатентовал хотя бы свою систему контроля, греб бы те самые миллионы, о которых грезил отец…  
Чтобы кое-что починить, Стэну пришлось даже смотаться в Калифорнию и добыть некоторые конфиденциальные бумаги, скажем так, не самым законным образом.  
И вот сейчас — два месяца не спускался…  
— Мог бы и не мучиться так, — пробормотал он, глядя на распечатки с техническими характеристиками 386-го компьютера у себя на столе. — Лет через десять это, небось, будет в каждой библиотеке… а ты все еще не вернешь Форда.  
Рык сам собой зародился в горле, и Стэн двинул кулаком по столу, чтобы рычание не превратилось в плач. Кулаки у него все еще были тяжелые, несмотря на отсутствие практики, — а вы попробуйте поддерживать Хижину в порядке в гордом одиночестве, тут кулаки отрастишь… А Стэн-то и раньше слабаком никогда не был. В отличие от Форда.  
Как там Форд, за порталом? Тогда, во время их ссоры, дрался он со знанием дела: видно, прокачался тут на всяких монстрах. Но Стэн все равно оставалось сильнее. Если уж кого и должно было затянуть в портал...  
Что-то ткнулось в ногу.  
Прихлебала.  
Стэн вздохнул, подобрал черепаху и водрузил ее на стол, поверх разлинованных мятых страниц. Он ненавидел миллиметровку. Давным-давно, когда они еще учились в школе, Форд забивал ею всю комнату: бумаги из его половины переливались на половину Стэнли…  
Нет, он что-то неправильно помнит: не было у них у каждого своей половины. Все у них было общее, все они делили пополам.  
А Прихлебала-то подросла за эти пять лет. Уже не помещается на ладони.  
Стэнли сгреб чертежи вместе с черепахой и понес в подвал. Прихлебала посидит у него на плече, ничего с ней не случится. Не так уж там и холодно внизу: он вот спокойно расхаживал в трусах и в майке, даже спал там, и ничего, не мерз.  
_Гезунт ун штарк золсту зайн ви айзн, золст зих нит кенэн айнбэйгн_. Упрямец на свою голову. Тупой упрямец.

***

Дети родились спустя полтора месяца после их с Фордом сорок седьмого дня рождения.  
Этот день рождения Стэнли провел совершенно так же, как семнадцать предыдущих: сидя перед телевизором и поедая поп-корн с Прихлебалой на коленях (кстати, черепаха тоже ела поп-корн. Стэнли понятия не имел, не вредно ли ей это, но вроде ничего).  
Он сидел и размышлял, что прежде им с Фордом казалось: сорок семь — это уже возраст почтенного пенсионера. К этим годам они уже будут знаменитыми путешественниками и богачами…  
Но нет, ничего они не добились, и все из-за него, Стэна. Форд, может быть, вообще уже…  
Тут Стэнли придушил эту мысль, как он всегда поступал с ей подобными.  
Зато полтора месяца спустя выяснилось, что они стали дедами. Ну, двоюродными дедами — но это все равно считалось!  
Когда Шерман позвонил ему и сказал, что невестка в роддоме и роды обещают быть тяжелыми, первое побуждение было рвануть в Калифорнию — невесть зачем, как будто он там нужен.  
Но Шерман позвонил ему (то есть Форду) и чуть не плакал, и видно было, что ему здорово не по себе, не на кого опереться. Не на сына же. Сына ему самому нужно было поддерживать.  
Это решало дело: семья нуждалась в нем.  
Стэн никогда не видел своего племянника во взрослом виде; последние воспоминания касались орущего младенца, которого ма укачивала в тот самый вечер. Ну, когда отец выгнал Стэна из дома. Шерми, своего старшего брата и деда близнецов, Стэн тоже не видел уже лет тридцать, хотя Шерман периодически звонил Форду — а трубку брал, разумеется, Стэн.  
Оставалось надеяться, что их-то перчатки с шестью пальцами обманут. В конце концов, он же изображал раньше Форда. В детстве, скажем, выманивая хулиганов на его нердовский прикид и очки. Тогда получалось — и сейчас получится. Шерми, небось, его и не помнит толком.  
...Получилось.  
Стэн даже подержал близнецов: совсем таких же, какими были они с Фордом — мелких, орущих и красноносых. Ну, правда, один из близнецов был девочкой… буквально девочкой, а не так, как Стэн обычно дразнил Форда. Но сейчас же вроде все за равноправие и все такое? Так что девчонка вроде бы не хуже мальчишки? И тоже может поплыть в путешествие на яхте, если захочет…  
У них, конечно, будут другие игры. Может, будут строить космический корабль, кто их знает.  
Прихлебала выглянула из кармана Стэнли, взглянуть на близнецов. Они ее не впечатлили, и она сунула голову обратно.  
— Что это у тебя, Фордси? — спросил с удивлением Шерми (он зачем-то приперся в больницу в галстуке-бабочке и сразу стал выглядеть старше своих пятидесяти шести). — Неужели… ха, все еще та черепаха? Которую тебе сосед по общаге навязал? Этот, смешной такой, с банджо?  
— Что? — спросил Стэн, но тут же опомнился. — Да, она самая. Эти твари… то есть, я хочу сказать, удивительные с научной точки зрения существа… эээ, отличаются долгим сроком жизни.  
Шерман расхохотался.  
— Ладно, зануда, не притворяйся, что не можешь говорить нормально! Надо же, а ты тогда еще переживал, что совсем не умеешь ухаживать за живыми существами, не то что Стэ… — Шерман закашлялся долгим кашлем курильщика, замахал рукой. — Ничего-ничего. Видишь, пережила тридцать лет с тобой, и еще тридцать переживет. Еще всех нас похоронит.  
Потом лицо его переменилось.  
— Тридцать лет, надо же, — вздохнул он. — Лучшая половина жизни. Я уже почти старик, Форд. Да и тебе до старости недолго осталось. И все-таки что твои двенадцать ученых степеней по сравнению с этими малютками, а? — он попытался забрать у Стэна близнецов или хотя бы кого-то одного из них, но Стэн так просто не отдал.  
Он подозревал, что у Форда много чего нашлось бы сказать по поводу сравнительной ценности научных изысканий («На которые способны единицы, Стэн, единицы!») и повседневных дел, вроде воспитания детей. Но у Стэна не повернулся язык изображать сейчас брата.  
— Ничего не значит, Шерми, — твердо сказал он. — Ничего.  
Семья — это главное.  
И Форда он вернет. Даже если это потребует еще семнадцать лет. Да что там — еще тридцать. Они с Прихлебалой дождутся.  
В конце концов, если не брать в расчет ночные бдения и эти мозголомные книжки, не такие уж и плохие семнадцать лет прошли. Были и приключения, и деньги кое-какие скопить удалось... Короче, лучше, чем предыдущие двенадцать, это уж точно.

***

У него была золотая мечта — она даже светилась в голове тихонько. Что Форд, когда вернется, скажет: а давай ты будешь так же управлять Хижиной, как раньше, а я буду и дальше заниматься своей паранормальной дребеденью. А ты мне помогать немножко. В конце концов, ты тут, в Гравити-Фолс, уже давно живешь, братец, все изучил. А?  
И извини меня за все. И спасибо тебе.  
Особенно, что приглядел за черепахой.


End file.
